A Brand New Wish
by iJoeyMonster
Summary: After learning the sad pasts of Pein, Konan, Yahiko, and Itachi, Joey can't help but feel depression. He empathizes with the Akatsuki, and so he begins to dream of a world where their deaths weren't in vain. He dreams that the Akatsuki never died, and ended up happier in a world free of pain and sadness. But in exchange for this happiness, Joey pays the price. AkatsukixOC.


**Summary:** After learning the sad pasts of Pein, Konan, Yahiko, and Itachi, Joey can't help but feel depression. He empathizes with the Akatsuki, and so he begins to dream of a world where their deaths weren't in vain. He dreams that the Akatsuki never died, and ended up happier in a world free of pain and sadness. But in exchange for this happiness, Joey pays the price. AkatsukixOC. Rated T for Language and Violence.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is Kishimoto's toy. I'm just loving on it. Joey is my OC.

* * *

Nagato's past was sad, he thought. It was sad that Yahiko had to die for Nagato to end up being manipulated by Obito and Madara. He couldn't hate Obito though. Obito had simply gone insane when Rin died. But Joey knew that there would never truly be world peace. Wherever love went, hatred followed. It was a Yin-Yang relationship. There could be no balance if one were missing. Love and hatred. Peace and war. Happiness and sorrow. Life and death. The world revolved around it all. Joey longed for a world full of happiness, love, and peace, but Madara wasn't going at it the right way. Moon's Eye Plan would simply take away the freedom of everyone. Joey thought Madara simply wanted power more than anything, but simply used the excuse for peace to manipulate others into helping him. Joey loved the Akatsuki. He was a serious otaku for them. Especially Uchiha Itachi. Itachi's past made him bawl like a baby, and each time he thought of the hero labeled as a traitor, he felt a deep sadness. If he had his way, the Akatsuki wouldn't have died, and Itachi would've returned to his village as a hero. After all, it was only his right. He used to hate Sasuke, but not he pitied him. Sasuke lost his beloved aniki, after all.

With a sigh, Joey paused the episode of Shippuden he was on. He'd just watched the sad past of Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan. He wished he could watch more of it. Especially how each member was dragged into Akatsuki, and each members' past too. He wondered if he should Google it, but was too lazy to do so at the moment. Instead, he went to his room. He'd continue watching in the morning. His home was huge, and he was the one who stayed 24/7. He had friends come and go, but they never stayed long. So Joey lived alone. He had no pets, no children, no spouse. Joey wasn't keen on kids. He didn't like how they never listened. He liked mature conversation. He had a temper, so he couldn't trust himself around snot-nosed brats. He didn't want to end up in jail for hitting a child. Flopping onto his bed, he stared at the ceiling. His room consisted of posters on all the walls. His bed spread was of the Akatsuki symbol. His walls were painted dark, the Sharingan on the immediate wall across from the door, Rinnegan to the right of the Sharingan, Byakugan to the left of that, and a simple Akatsuki cloud on the last remaining wall. His carpet was plush dark crimson. It was very soft on bare feet. He spread himself out on his bed, letting his eyes close. Joey himself was a dark person. He liked black, dressed in it, and liked to be a shinobi in his mind. He wasn't crazy or stupid. He knew he wasn't a real ninja, but that didn't stop him from pushing himself. He knew "taijutsu" and trained himself in weaponry. He had custom made shuriken and kunai and taught himself how to throw them. Although, that took a while. He kept in shape by "training", and didn't bother to try ninjutsu or genjutsu. He didn't have chakra. He thought himself good at swordsmanship and accuracy. He tried to eat healthy. Keyword - try. He did love his sweets.

He sighed to himself and looked out the window at the dark clouds that were beginning to roll in. Another storm, it seemed. Freak storms were appearing in his area for the past month. Frowning, Joey sat up and looked out the window again. His black eyes widened as a shooting star passed by. Quickly shutting his eyes, he wished. He wished for the Akatsuki to have a happy ending. To find someone or something better to live for. For the pain they went through to disappear. He wished, deep within himself of course. that they were here. What a silly wish, he thought to himself. He felt stupid. Silly. Childish. He shook his head of his thoughts and decided to simply go to sleep. He'd dream of a different place. He'd dream of a world where love was dominant and hatred was minimal. Lightning flashed and he readied for bed. Closing his eyes, he dozed.

Another flash of lightning. He didn't see the shadows taking shape of multiple figures shaping in his room. He didn't see the red and purple-ringed eyes watching him. He didn't hear the grunts of multiple people. He didn't feel the aura surrounding them as they took their forms. They couldn't hurt him though. They were bound to him through his wishes and dreams. They were bound to him as he was their Master. He was ignorant of this all, as his dreams were filled with an entire new world. The figures let him sleep though. They couldn't exactly touch him. So they waited. They waited and watched.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the prologue. I'll warn you now, this story will be updated slowly. I have motivation problems with my writing. Please leave a review! I'm open to suggestions and ideas! I currently have nothing planned for this story.**


End file.
